1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a system and method for human physical and behavioral profiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are no known systems or methods for integrated profiling of both physical and behavior characteristics of humans. There are a number of ways to test the personality of an individual. The results of a test can aide the individual in understanding their thought processes and desires and are used in training, counseling, personal development and many other areas.
One method for determining personality types uses an Enneagram of Personality and involves 9 distinct personality types known as “enneatypes”. This system does not involve or make use of physical law and others as they apply to physical characteristics and the manner in which they interface with the cycle of life and as such does not allow for match making compatibility to be conducted. This type of personality testing is utilized in Gurdjieff's Fourth Way tradition.
Another test that is commonly called a personality test is the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator test. The Myers-Briggs test results in measurements that allow for drastically different personalities to share common types and as such is not truly a “personality test”. However, the test does sort for “dichotomies” that include “extroversion/introversion”, “sensing/intuition”, “thinking/feeling” and “judging/perceiving”. The Myers-Briggs test results in 16 dichotomies that are generally abbreviated with the binary selection from each of the four dichotomies, e.g., “ENTP” for extroversion, iNtuition, Thinking and Perceiving. The current test is a binary choice test of nearly 100 questions. The results of the test indicate the dichotomy the participant prefers. The Myers-Briggs test does not involve or make use of an individual's physical characteristics and as such does not allow for match making compatibility to be conducted.
The “Big Five personality traits” is a psychological classification of personalities into five categories, emotional stability, extroversion, agreeableness, conscientiousness and openness to experience. The factors are five dimensions of personality discovered through empirical research. The five dimensions are found in virtually all personality tests. For example, the four dichotomy scales of Myers-Briggs test correlate well with the Big Five, except for emotional stability.
One of the main problems with the Fourth Way or Myers-Briggs tests is that a person that falls just on one side of a border yields a categorization that is different than a very similar person that happens to fall on the other side of a cutoff. In addition, the tests produce only 9 or 16 particular types with designations that are not easy for one to associate with. Furthermore, there is no indication given as to how compatible a particular designation is with another designation associated with another person since the physical characteristics are ignored by personality testing methodologies currently in use. For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a system and method for human physical and behavioral profiling that quantifies the physical and behavioral characteristics of persons to enable compatibility assessments between two individuals.